


Tap Out

by paradiseghost



Category: Bleach
Genre: I cant believe i wrote a fucking bleach fic, M/M, coffee shop AU, i hate this friendship and everything it stands for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradiseghost/pseuds/paradiseghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gin liked him. </p>
<p>A lot.</p>
<p>Enough to stutter a bit should they make small talk, enough to hope Aizen’s hand brushes his during the tradeoff of money and tea, </p>
<p>Enough to sigh dreamily after the taller man leaves and be happy for the rest of the day."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tap Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bodysong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodysong/gifts).



> their ages are like  
> gin: 20-22  
> aizen: 24-26  
> somewhere in that range ahhhhhh

“Aizen-san” Gin called out, immediately laying his eyes on the man whom he knew was about to stand to retrieve his tea: black, two sugars, no milk. Gin had memorized it.

He got the same thing every morning after all.

Though, Gin didn’t mind seeing Aizen every morning. He was charming and gentle, so much better than most people in the early mornings; there was no snappy tone with Aizen, or impatience.

No.

Just a peaceful smile and a quiet, polite manner. 

Gin liked him. 

A lot.

Enough to stutter a bit should they make small talk, enough to hope Aizen’s hand brushes his during the tradeoff of money and tea, 

Enough to sigh dreamily after the taller man leaves and be happy for the rest of the day.

-

Sometimes it seems like Aizen’s flirting with him. Looking at him over the rim of his glasses and asking about his love life, grinning- almost smirking- when gin lightly blushes and mumbles something about being single, turning his head and casting his eyes to one side.

“Really?” Gin looked up at the tone of genuine surprise to see Aizen’s hand reach forward, cupping his cheek before he has time to react.

“You’re just so attractive, I assumed someone would notice.” The brunet laid some money on the counter, grabbing his cup and turning to leave.

“Such a waste.”

Gin really didn’t think he’d ever been so happy before that moment.

-

Soon it became like a game.

Aizen coming in, ordering his usual, sometimes staying at the counter to chat should no one be in line behind him, sitting close to the pickup counter when busy enough.

Often when Gin would look up at him he’d find that the other man was already looking, and that alone would send flutters through his stomach and sickeningly sweet thoughts to his head.

It truly was suffering to have a crush.

-

One day Gin had finally worked up the courage to tell Aizen how he felt.

Until, that is, the man himself walked in, and any kind of bravery he had flooded right out of him.

Gin had never known that the simplicity of not wearing glasses and slicking his hair back would make Aizen ever more attractive. 

And ever more out of Gin’s league.

There was no way the smaller could ever have a man like him.

So he settles for what he has: fleeting touches, sidelong glances, the tiniest sliver of hope that he isn’t just amplifying every tiny thing that didn’t actually mean anything to anyone but him.

Or so he was prepared for.

“I’d like to take you out for dinner sometime, so if you could write your number down it’d be wonderful.”

It took everything within Gin to calmly write his cell and home number on the back of Aizen’s receipt.

-

They go out on a Friday; Gin’s day off being Saturday and Aizen not having to go in till later making it ideal. 

They talk about mostly trivial things, but the slighter man does find out about his date’s life; learning about his high positioned office job, which genre of movies he prefers, that he was born into a rich family, etc. In turn, Gin talks about his humble beginnings, not delving into too much detail about living in the city’s ghetto, but seemingly enough to warrant Aizen’s sympathy- a tilt of his head and gently grasping Gin’s hand, his face neutral except for almost concern in his eyes.

“But, well, I got accepted inta a good uni so.”

The younger could barely contain himself as his date continued to hold his hand above the table, stroking along his knuckles and listening intently.

-

Gin doesn’t like to sleep with people on the first date, but there’s something special about Aizen- or so he tells himself as the taller man presses him up against the side of the stairwell, one hand on his cheek, the other sliding down his side to land on his hip, lips pressed together heatedly as the brunet’s knee worms its way in between thin legs.

It was nice.

Aizen makes him feel good, wanted, beautiful, 

Loved.

He’s gentle when it comes to preparation, kissing Gin distractingly when pressing his fingers inside, pulling away to chuckle gently.

“You’re so tight.” The smirk he gives sends shivers up the smaller’s spine, both in the good way and the bad way. But his uneasiness is settled when Aizen’s eyes soften, moving closer while removing his fingers, planting a soft, chaste kiss to Gin’s mouth before lining himself up, starting to push in.

“Call my name.”

“A-Aiz-“

“Sousuke, my first name.”

Gin felt his face heat up, a rush of affection for the man looming over him had the silver haired wrap his arms around Aizen’s neck, his fingers threading through thick, soft hair.

“Sousuke.”

-

He wakes up alone in his apartment the next morning, a deadening feeling settling in the pit of his stomach until he notices a note on his bedside table.

He reads it through quickly, relieved when Aizen writes that he had to leave early to get ready to go to the office and that he didn’t want to wake gin up so early on his day off. With a promise to text him and see him Monday Aizen had signed the bottom with love,

And Gin swore his heart never beat so fast in his entire life.

-

Gin hated being so excited to see Aizen again.

_Sousuke_

A hot blush covered his face as memories came flooding back, but all colour drains from his face when Aizen walks in, a young woman, maybe around Gin’s age, giggling sweetly at something Aizen said, gazing up at him, an aura of pure trust and love almost visible around her. 

But Gin doesn’t think anything about it; she could be a girl that works for him after all. 

Who just happens to have a crush on him and talks with him frequently and Gin swears if that girl doesn’t take her hand off Aizen’s arm he’s gonna- 

“Gin,” The call made him leave his thoughts. 

“This is Hinamori Momo, my fiancée.” Aizen’s gentle smile now directed at her, his eyes looking only at her, his arm around her waist, 

Gin could feel his heart stop, blood rushing to his head, his hearing becoming fuzzy while Aizen continues talking, probably making their order, but the other is too devastated to even think 

“I’m sorry can you repeat her order?” 

The girl, Hinamori, smiles sweetly. 

"Just a hot chocolate please.” 

When Gin says that he would call them when their orders are ready, Hinamori leaves to sit down, Aizen staying behind. 

“I’d like to take you out again this Friday.” 

Gin almost laughed. 

“Ya just introduced me ta your soon ta be wife, an’ ya expect a yes?” 

“Well,” Aizen looked to Gin, his eyes sharp and dark. 

The first time that Gin ever thinks he looks dangerous. 

“If it’s not you, then I’d just choose someone else. But, I’d really prefer you, Gin.” 

Before the younger could really bring himself to say ‘no’, the barista already has their drinks made, handing them off to Gin to call out. 

“I’ll come back tomorrow for your answer.” 

As Aizen and Hinamori left, the young man could only sigh. 

A part of him says that he’s going to say yes when Aizen comes in to ask him out again. 

Gin knows it’s right. 

**Author's Note:**

> ur welcome u piece of shit memer


End file.
